Do not Fear The Reaper I Didn't
by Fairyqueeninme
Summary: "Beware that, when fighting monsters, you yourself do not become a monster... for when you gaze long into the abyss. The abyss gazes also into you." Natalia Hotchner has put the past behind her what happens when the fight comes to her she will protect her daughter and the rest of her family


**"A picture is a secret about a secret, the more it tells you the less you know."**  
><strong>― Diane Arbus<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*Click*<strong>

***Click***

Putting the camera down I watched her as she unloaded the bags from the car. I've been watching her for months pretty easy to find. She seemed to notice me quickly stashing the camera as got closer to the car.

"Look don't think you can scare me" She was glaring as she went on "I don't care what the neighborhood says Danny is not high risk so stop harassing us." She kicked my car before grabbing the last bag and heading inside the house.

* * *

><p>I locking the door behind me I went in search of the kids knowing they were in the house somewhere.<p>

"Danny where's Ava" Ava poked her head in the kitchen waving she started helping me putting the groceries up

"Nattie can I go to the movies ? " Danny hollered from across the house "Homework?"There was a pause

"Already done Ava helped me" I looked at Ava **You helped him with his homework** she nodded "Fine But keep your phone with you." I waited for a reply

"Aye aye captain." he headed out shortly after I started making dinner for Ava and I when the phone rang

"hello"this i did not expect "My name is Penelope Garcia is this Natalia Hotchner"I was tempted to hang up that life was long gone

"I changed my name but yes that's me how can i help you?" I turned off the stove knowing i should probably avoid burning the food

"Your brother is providing protective detail to you and your kids He wants you come to the BAU"so much to process.

"So what like witness protection is he coming to get us "I held my breath waiting for an answer.

"Agents Rossi and Reid will be escorting you." There was a knock on the door Ava appeared moments later signing letting me know two agents were here I hung up with Penelope but not before letting her know they were here.

Leading Ava back into the living room before signing **I need you to go pack a bag a weeks worth of clothes i promise to explain later** she quickly headed upstairs.

We were waiting for Danny to get home "Penelope says you normally have more foster kids here" the young doctor seemed nervous

"Ava is mine and even though Danny is technically a foster kid he is like a son to me" I felt like I needed to defend him i knew one look at Danny's file and judgement would follow . "Relax Nattie" I turned to see Danny standing there bag already packed he smiled before signing **Ava filled me in on packing ready when you are **Danny was different from my other foster kids he took the time to learn ASL for Ava.

Turning back to the agents "ready to go gentlemen ?"I followed them out to the car Ava and Danny behind me Ava was signing away

**What do you think they want is mom in trouble ? **I heard Danny snort **Please the woman is a saint I mean she puts up with me.**

The kids got in the car the ride was silent finally having enough "So is Aaron in trouble ?" Silence the car stopped looking out the window I saw a jet. "After you "Rossi opened the door for us sliding out the girls followed.

On the jet Danny sat across from me while Ava was sitting next to me leaning on my shoulder I was staring out the window the silenced was interrupted by Doctor Reid "We'll be landing soon" I nodded to him before waking Ava up

**Time to wake up to see your uncle** I signed she looked around **still on the jet sweetie **after getting our stuff we found ourselves in the elevator waiting the closer we got the more nervous I became. The door opened and I froze I couldn't move Ava and Danny both grabbed my hands reigniting my courage. I remembered I had to be strong for the kids walking right up to the cat walk heading to Aaron's office inside A blond woman and my brother my twin Ava squeezed my hand.

"You must be Natalia I'm Jennifer" I let go of Danny's hand to shake hers "Nice to meet you"I then focus back on my twin"Aaron you know Ava hates planes you know i hate the city so this better be good." My twin smiled but obviously forced "it was a jet follow me." as we followed him to another room i felt eyes on me. "I'm being targeted by a serial killer we raided his safe house there were pictures of you and Ava"He handed me a file i started to flip through it when i froze"Aaron he was outside my house today I kicked his car"He took the file from me"Natalia you faced the reaper if you showed any sign of fear..."I cut him off"I wasn't scared i was pissed he seemed shocked"My twin stared at me "you challenged him."My kids are in danger my brother is in danger my family is in danger I looked at my brother knowing it was time to fight back "Then game on."I had work to do.


End file.
